fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) The DragonWood Villas' weird basement of anger and hate
"Why the fuck do you have a Dracolich in your basement?!" '' - ''High Priestess Ashlynn,' "What, you don't?" - Julius DragonWood = The Basement = Some places were never meant to be explored, never meant to have existed. This cursed cellar is one of those places. In the weeks leading up to the discovery, Kane was away overseeing the finishing touches on Palacio Tortuga. Thundag went killing and that left Julius with no one to hang out with. Julius now left to his own devices; went back to his favorite new hobby in the Reach. Drinking. Julius, fresh off of an adventure, and left with nothing to drink, decided to pay the nearest place offering liquid refreshment. The newly constructed Floating Dream Inn. While Magoza was away touring the new palace, Julius was able to sneak below deck and tiptoe off with a good amount of booze. With a literal barrel of ever-clear in hand, He set out on an adventure! After a large amount of drinking, he set out into the forest; after being scolded for disturbing the peace at 1 o’clock in the morning. After a good half an hour of wandering around Julius fell down a hole into a large series of tunnels. In these tunnels; he found himself lost for what seemed like an eternity. Julius came across lots of mysterious wonders like dirt, rocks, and some weird dilapidated temple that seemed to have sunken into the ground. Of course drunk Julius thought this would be a great place to explore and find loot and more drink! After a little bit of searching this small labyrinth of a temple, Julius stumbled upon a large stone door, with a very familiar, yet very alien symbol. The symbol was an exact match to the one on his hand, left branded by the artifact that drew his clan into the reach. After trying to open this door with magic words and a barrage of thrown objects; Julius put his hand on the symbol. It immediate lunged a blade into his hand, fusing the blood into some magic glyph. The evil symbol branded on his hand had awakened the magic that long lay dormant in the door. The door slowly opened to reveal the skeleton of a dragon. Julius seeing this, and being none the wiser, decided that the skeleton of the dragon would be a good place to sit down for a breather and a light snack. Reaching for his pack full of cheese and crackers that he stored for just such an occasion, the dragon came alive, and slowly raised its head at Julius. Completely oblivious to this fact, Julius dumped out his backpack and searched his belongings to find the correct type of cheese for his snack. The dragon finally piped up “ahhhh, Marked One. Thank you for waking me.” “Before I seek retribution for the ones that cause me to be trapped in this plac-.” Julius hearing the voice in a drunken stupor mistook the dragon for his brother Kane. “Brother! Help me find what I lost!” The dragon confused but responded in kind. “What did you lose my brother? I shall help you claim it for helping me.” Julius turning to face what he thought was his brother half muttered and a belch later responded with “My m*belch*ella...”. Julius turned around as he said this, turning pale at the sight of the undead Dracolich in front of him. He fell silent and stared into the dead and lifeless eyes. The Dracoich responded in a rough abrasive voice “Ahhh, a Villa. Trapped away, one always thinks of home. Very well, I shall grant you your wish.” Julius was then instantly teleported to the ground above, where his stupor began. Standing before him where there was once nothing, stood an immaculate villa, built in the image of draconian might. The front gate bearing the symbol from his hand. Julius soon fainted from sheer terror and a little blood loss from the wound in his hand, but before he hit the ground, he was able to utter in moment of clarity “my.. My… mozzarella”. Category:Archives